Nya! Who Said Puppy Love Was the Best?
by Krystal Feather
Summary: Ayako Yurina's Father demands that she becomes a gymnast leaving the profession of a Tennis player to her older brother, but the problem is that she is better than him. Under pressure she's conflicted of whether to follow her dreams or her dad's. EijixOC
1. Introductions

ok, so I rewrote this chapter with some helpful ideas from speadee.

* * *

**Name**  
Ayako Yurina

**Age  
**14

**Height  
**5'2" (5 feet and 2 inches)

**Hair  
**Short caramel brown

**Eyes  
**Crimson red

**Background  
**Yurina had been living in America for 2 years with her aunt so that she could play tennis but as time went by she really missed everyone back in Japan. So after she had finished the rest of her second school year, Yurina decided to go back and live in Japan. She has an older brother that is 15. He's been going to St. Rudolph. He doesn't like tennis but their dad keeps telling him to continue it. You are going to start attending Seishun Gakuen. Her mom wants her to join the gymnastics team there, she heard that they were really good (i'm making this up, i don't know if it's true).

I couldn't wait to get back home. It'd been two years since I'd saw my family.

"I wonder how Keichi is doing..."I pondered as my plane landed.

I smiled and looked at my surroundings as I got off the plane. Taking in the air around me, I let out, "It's good to be home."

"Yurina!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Over here!" They shouted again. Looking over toward the voice, I saw my mother and father.

"Otto-san! Oka-san!" I happily shouted running over to them.

"Oh, we missed you!" My mom said giving me a big hug.

I just smiled but then looked around and realized that someone was missing. "Where's nii-san?" I questioned.

"Oh, well..." My mother looked at me then looked toward my father.

"I told him to stay at school and continue his training. You can go see him after you get back to the house. Just make sure you don't interfere with his training too much." Dad's answer was the usual. He always wanted my brother to be training. That's why he sent him to St. Rudolph; so that he could practice tennis with no distractions...

Same old dad... Still only thinking about the past... I sighed in thought.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked seeing my disappointed look.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I responded with an anime sweat drop.

"Well, let's get your stuff." She smiled and headed for the baggage claim. I was able to find my bags pretty quickly and I was home before I knew it.

"Otto-san?" I causiously entered the living room after unpacking most of my things. My foot steps were as quiet as I could make them. He looked up at me. "Can I go see nii-san now?" He just nodded and I joyfuly left the house and went on my way to St. Rudolph.

In 15 minuets I was there. Looking at the big school, I remembered how much I missed the space. The American school I went to wasn't nearly as big.  
"I wonder if he'll be happy to see me." I pondered entering the school. There wasn't anyone there, well not at the front.  
I went further in and ran into a somewhat tall guy with light brown hair. "Oh, excuse me?" I stopped him politely.

"Hm?"

"Do you know where I can find Ayako Keichi?"

"I think he's at the street tennis courts with Mizuki-san." He answered.

"Arigatou!" I shouted running towards the courts. If my memory served me right, they weren't too far away.

When I got out to the courts, I saw him playing a doubles match with Mizuki-san and two people I didn't recognize. One was short with a white cap on and the other was tall with spiked hair. "Hmmm? Who are they?" I asked no one but still got a response.

"The two on the right are Echizen Ryouma, the short one and Momoshiro Takeshi, the taller one. They're both from Seigaku. The two on the left are Mizuki Hajime, the black haired one, and Ayako Keichi. Both are from St. Rudolph." A somewhat tall guy with light brown hair answered. "And I'm Fuji Syuusuke." he smiled.

"Nya! Fuji! You forgot about me!" A slightly taller guy with red hair, blue eyes and a bandage on his right cheek whined.

"Oh, gomen Eiji. This is Kikumaru Eiji."

"Eh? Seigaku? Hmmm..." I said spacing out for a second. "Oh! I'm Yurina." I introduced myself and then continued to watch the match. The short one did a 'Twist Serve.' "Eh?! He can do the twist serve?!" I shouted in astonishment. Fuji chuckled and answered yes.

"Gambare! O'chibi! Ikko! Momo!" Eiji cheered for the two Seigaku players.

I assumed that he went to school with them. Which made me happy since he was pretty cute. The match ended in Momoshirou and Echizen's favor.

"You did it O'chibi!" Eiji jumped over and congradulated his friends along with Fuji.

"Damn it, we lost. I'm sorry Mizuki-san." Keichi apolagized. He looked up after bowing and saw you sitting on the bleachers. "Yurina!" He shouted. I ran over to him and jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Nii-san!"

"Eh?! Yuri-chan, is Keichi's sister?" Eiji shouted in shock, looking at me.

"You know them?" My brother asked.

"Well, kinda. I just met them now. But I guess I'm gonna get to know them since I'm going to Seishun starting next week." I answered.

"What?! You're not going to go to Yamabuki?" My brother shouted, surprised.

"Well yea. Mom wants me to join the gymnastics team."

"Nya! Yuri-chan is going to school with us Fuji!" Fuji-kun had a simple smile on his face.

I gave them a small grin and then turned over to Keichi. "Nii-san, can we go now?" I tugged at his arms.

"I would love to but you know how dad is." He sighed.

"That's true." I agreed. "Wait, um, Mizuki-san?" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Yes?"

"Heheh, can I play a match?"

"No." He answered quickly.

"Let her play!" Eiji jumped up onto Mizuki's back.

"Yeah." Out of nowhere, Momoshiro jumped in and onto Mizuki.

"Actually, don't you think that you should go back home?"

"Aww, come on nii-san! Don't be like dad." I whined.

"Don't joke like that, but you should really be getting back. Tomorrow's your first day of school. Even if it's at Seigaku, you can't be late. Make sure you go to sleep early." He was seriously sounding like dad. But since I respected him I did what he said and left with a sigh while waving bye to everyone.

It was the next day; the first of many that I would be attending Seigaku. My heart was racing a little at the thought that I would see the guys from the tennis courts. "So then... where is the office?" I grew an anime sweat drop and looked at the school map that was in my hand. "Ah moi. I don't know where it is!" My frustration grew when my voice got louder.

"Do you need help finding your class?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to be faced with a tall guy with black hair. "Uh, well actually I'm looking for the office so that I can get my schedule." I corrected.

"Ah, soka. Then I'll show you there." He smiled. "By the way, my name is Oishi Shuichirou."

"Oh, I'm Ayako Yurina, and thank you. I'm not used to these big schools anymore." I laughed.

Oishi lead me to the office and said, "Well here you are."

"Thanks. Now hopefully I'll be able to find where the room is." I sighed opening the office doors.

"Would you like me to help you find the classroom then?" Oishi graciously offered.

"That would be great!" I smiled and got my schedule. Oishi looked at the room number and lead the way.

"Hmm, it seems you have Eiji and Fuji in your class," he mummbled.

"Ehh? Kikumaru-kun and Fuji-kun" I knew I would be going to school with him but never did I think our class schedule would be the same. He looked at me surprised as well.

"How do you know Eiji?"

"Well, we just met yesterday."

"Soka," he said just as the bell rang. "Oh, I lost track of the time, sorry, you should get in class." His words were a bit rushed since he was running down the hall. I couldn't help but smirk when he almost fell.

I slid open the door. Just when I was going to step through, I heard a voice.

"Ahh, kuso! I'm late!" I turned around, only to be knocked down to the floor-half in the hall and the other half of me in the classroom.


	2. Ninja!

"Itai..." Both me and the one I collided with said in pain. When I looked at who fell on me, I saw...EIJI! His face was only two inches away from mine. Immidiately I blushed a bright red. Thankfully, Eiji didn't seem to notice me yet though. Someone cleared their throat from behind me and when I looked to see who it was, I saw who I guessed to be the teacher.

"If you two would please get up from down there and stop disrupting my class, I would be very greatful." She had an anime vein on her head.

Eiji sat up and rubbed his head.

"Uh, sorry," I said getting up.

"Kikumaru-kun, please take your seat." Eiji walked over to his desk slumped over.

I got up and just stood there. "You are the new student, correct?" I was already nervous but being both late and having the teacher address me in an irritated way made it hard for me to form words. So in response, I just nodded. "It isn't very smart to be late on your first day of school, now is it?" She eyed me.

"Uhh, no I'm sorry." I bowed apologetically.

"You may sit down next to Yasuniko Miagi." I sat down next to him and Eiji finally noticed me.

"Yuri-chan!" He shouted in a whispered tone. I looked over at him with a nervous smile.

"Uh, ohayou, Kikumaru-kun."

"Eh? What's wrong Yuri-chan?" He tilted his head like a cat.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." I quickly said. It doesn't seem like he noticed it was me who he fell on earlier. I sweat dropped.

Class went by pretty smoothly. I was able to adjust to the Japanese school easier than I thought. Eiji and I talked to each other alot during class and got in trouble for it, but hey, he's cute and it wasn't big trouble so I say it was worth it. But besides Eiji, I talked to Yasuniko-kun too. After class, Eiji and I were walking out and of course he was talking to me.

"Ne, Yuri-chan? Do you want to go to practice with me?"

"Practice? For what?" I questioned.

"Tennis practice!" He cheered. His enthusiasm was adorable.

"OH, then I'd love to!" I probably sounded a bit too eager to go but I didn't care.

"Nya! You can meet all the people on the team!" He smiled and the two of us raced off to the tennis courts. When we got there, I saw the Seigaku tennis club all gathered together. "Nya! I'm late! Let's hurry Yuri-chan!" Eiji yelled realizing they were in a meeting already.

"Ah, right!" I said rushing along side of him.

"Eiji, you're late." One of the members of the tennis team scolded him. I got a better look at his face and realized that it was Oishi.

"Ah, gomen Oishi." He said bowing to him a bunch.

"It's not his fault, I slowed him down by asking him to take me with him." I chimmed in.

They all looked at me. "And who are you?" A guy with glasses and brown hair questioned in a deep voice.

"Ayako Yurina." I quickly said.

"Well, I will not allow people to get in the way of my team's practice. Both of you, 50 laps!!" He shouted for you and Eiji to run. The two of you ran around the perimeter of the courts as the Tennis team watched you guys amused for one minute until that brown haired guy with glasses yelled at them. In about four minutes, the both of us were done and out of breath. We got to the others and Eiji colapsed to the ground.

"Water...water..." I let out reaching to the sky. The guy with spikey black hair and glasses looked at me with the sun's glare on his glasses. He handed me a glass of some green liquid. Not even really paying attention, I chugged it down. Once everyone saw me drinking the green substance, they all screamed out to me.

"Ah! Yuri-chan!" Eiji screamed out.

I sighed in relief. "That tasted good!" I could feel a smile form across my face as I finished the glass and handed it back to the black haired guy. The tennis players looked at me in disbelief. "Nani? Did I do something wrong?" I was completely confused.

"Are-are you really okay, Yuri-chan?" Everyone's faces were pale.

"Yea, why?" I questioned them but they were all busy mummbling to each other.

"There's another one that can handle it... is she like Fuji?"

"No way..."

"But she just gulped that glass down!" They paused and looked at me. I didn't get it and just as I was going to ask what they were talking about, a loud booming voice was rang in my ears.

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" They all quickly got back to what they were suppose to be doing.

Eiji tried to walk over to me in a ninja-like way but his attempts weren't working out so well since Momoshirou, Oishi, Ryouma, Fuji, and one brown haired guy and a black haired guy all followed him. It was still cute to watch him press up against the chain walls around the courts to get to me so that the captain wouldn't see him. "Pssst, Yuri-chan." He gestured for me to walk over to him.

"Um, Kikumaru-kun, there are people behind you." I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Eh?" He whined. "They saw me? I thought I was being sly."

His friends laughed at him and Oishi patted him on the back. "It's okay Eiji." Oishi comforted his friend and Eiji quickly perked up again.

"What brings you here Ayako-san?" Fuji questioned with a smile.

"Eh? Oh, I just wanted to watch you guys practice. I remembered Echizen-kun and Momoshirou-kun's match and I also really wanted to see Kikumaru-kun have practice matches. Oh, and I wanted to see what you're play style was too, Fuji-kun." I smiled at them.

"Oh, Senpai! Has Eiji-senpai introduced you to everyone yet?" Momoshirou asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Well, the guy who yelled for you and Eiji-senpai to run laps was our captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka. Then there's Kawamura-senpai, he's the one with the brown hair and no racket in his hands. Oh and then the one who gave you the green drink was Inui Sadaharu."

"Oi!" One of them screamed at Momoshirou in an enraged voice. "You forgot about me!"

"Oooh? Did I?" Momoshirou looked off at the sky and pretened he didn't know what he was talking about. The black haired guy and Momoshirou started to bicker.

"Sorry about those two, they get like that sometimes. Anyways, he's Kaidoh Kaoru." The one that I just learned to be Kawamura explained.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you guys!"

"I told you guys to get back to practice!" Tezuka yelled.

They all scattered and I was standing there not knowing what to do as Eiji walked on to the courts with Oishi. "So he plays doubles?" I looked on at him as he started his practice match against Momoshiro and Echizen Ryouma. As their match continued, I got more and more interested. Just as the match was gettting more epic, I realized something; that name, Echizen Ryouma. I heard it before!

"Echizen Ryouma!" I screamed out when I remembered. Again, everyone was staring at me. I seriously wished they would stop that. An anime sweat drop formed on my head and I smiled nervously. "Heheh, gomen min na." Most of them continued on with practice but Echizen, Momoshiro, Oishi, and Eiji stoppped. The two third years walked over to me.

"Yuri-chan, what's wrong?" Eiji questioned.

"Heheheh, nothing, I just remembered something. That's all."

"Hn. Momo-senpai, let's get back to the game." Echizen pulled his hat down a bit.

"Ah, that's right. Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai, let's get back to the game." Momoshiro called out to them.

"Ah, gomen. We'll be there in a second." Oishi called back.

"Nya. Are you really okay?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Psst! **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Lost Scarlet: They make the writer, Krystal, feel better ;;

Krystal Feather: --;; sure, whatever

Lost Scarlet: ADVERTISMENT! COME READ MY STORIES! You know you want to 


	3. Practice Matches

The next day, I got out of bed and quickly prepared for school. There was no way I was going be late, not after having to run 50 laps the other day. After all, I was invited to practice with the Tennis Club before school and so I jumped at the chance of course. I could feel my face brighten and a smile stretch across my face just thinking about seeing the Seigaku players.

"I'm going now!" You I raced to the door.

"Eh? So early?" My mom asked me on my way out.

I guess when my dad heard me, he just thought I was heading to school early for extra work. If it wasn't for him thinking that I was a devoted student, he probably would have suspected that I was going to play tennis; he's got a weird sense about that.

In no time flat, I made it to the tennis courts. "Phew, I'm not late..." There were 3 regulars on the courts. They were Momoshirou, Ryouma, and Oishi.

"Ah, Yurina-senpai!" Momoshirou called out to me. "Oh, ohayou, Momoshirou-kun!" I smiled.

He ran over to me asked if I wanted to have a practice match with him. "Ummm, I'm not so sure. Kunimitsu-san kind of scares me..." I whispered the last part and looked around to make sure he didn't hear.

Momoshirou just laughed and said, "Don't worry, he won't care!" He tried to reassure me. "And I'll go easy on you.." he was attempting to persuade me.

"Well, please do go easy on me then, I'm asking as your senpai!" I winked. I'm pretty sure he blushed just as the two of us headed out to the courts.

Oishi was surprisingly allowing the match to proceed; I had seen him as someone who followed the rules to an exact. The other members of the Tennis Club that were there were just looking at me with a smile. Oishi gave me a spare racket to use and the match started.

"I'll let you have first serve, Senpai!" Momoshirou called to me.

"Thanks," a smirk went across my face. I tossed the ball into the air and hit it. The ball hit down onto the ground, spun, then went straight up to Momoshirouhirou's face. Oishi, and Momoshirou looked at me with a shocked face, Echizen just smirked. "That's a point for me!" I grinned.

"Oh, you were hiding things from us, Senpai!" Momoshirou laughed slightly and prepared for my next serve.

The match continued and things weren't looking great for Momoshirou. I was completely destroying him.

"One game left. Are you sure you don't want to quit now while you still have the chance?"

"I won't run; one game is plenty! I'll just have to stop going easy on you!" He served the ball and I returned it with ease. Then, he quickly hit the ball back; there was a lot of power behind it. My hands were shaking a bit. I had to admit; he was strong. He hit it right back with a move I had never seen before. All I knew about it was that, when it hit my racket, it flew right out. The impact was unbelievable.

"Ah, Momoshirou! You're going against Yuri-chan?" Momoshirou turned to see Eiji and Fuji at the fence.

I think I was in a trance state. There was no way I was going to lose. I was having fun, but I just hated losing. "Momoshirou-kun, serve the ball again," I picked up my racket and tried to ignore the throbbing. "I won't let that happen again!"

They all looked at me as Momoshirou took a ball and served it. I hit it back. There was nothing but rallying for a little while. Eventually, the game came to a score of 5-6; Momoshirou leading. It was my serve; my chance to turn it around and win. I used another twist serve. Momoshirou still couldn't return it. Next, a normal shot. He returned it but I was ready. I started to slide on the court.

"EH?! O'Chibi's Drive B?!" Eiji yelled in astonishment.

The ball bounced twice just like it should have and I got a point. "How was that?" I looked over at Echizen with a smile and of course, he just smirked.

I tossed the ball up again and was ready to serve the ball when a booming voice stopped me.

"What are you doing?" The ball hit the ground and all of us looked over in the direction of the voice. It was the Buchou.

"Ah, Kunimitsu-san," I cowered away from him a little. I mean, come on, he's really quite built for a middle schooler.

"Ah, Buchou. You scared us," Momoshirou laughed.

"Stop messing around and get practicing! 100 laps!"

"Eh? Us too?" Eiji looked at him along with Fuji, Echizen, Oishi, and Takashi.

"All of you!" An older woman who seemed quite fit for her age shouted. She seemed to come out of nowhere.

"HAI!" The guys all screamed in fear and started to dash around the courts. About 20 minutes later, they were all finished and exhausted.

When they finished running around the courts, I was snapped back into reality. It finally hit me that he was watching my match. "Ah, Kikumaru-kun, you were watching my match?"

"Eh? Oh, Yuri-chan! Your match with Momoshirou was amazing!" He grinned and helped you up.

"Heheh, thanks. But I was losing. Momoshirou-kun is very good." You said bashfully.

"Don't be like that, you were great, Yurina-senapi! I thought I was going to lose for a while there!" Momoshirou jumped over to the two of us.

"Heheh, thanks Momoshirou-kun," you smiled.

Someone cleared their throat causing me to turn around. "Huh?" I looked up at the person and saw that it was the older woman with Kunimitsu-kun standing beside her.

"Although Momoshirou can be foolish and wrong sometimes, he's right. Your match wasn't that bad."

"Eh? Honto?" I questioned her.

"Yes, really," she grinned.

"Thank you! But umm... who are you?" I felt a bit embarrassed for asking after getting a compliment but oh well.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" She rubbed the back of her head a little embarrassed herself, it seemed. The guys all nodded in response. "Heh, well I'm the coach, Ryuzaki-sensei is what you can call me."

I smiled politely. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ayako Yurina," I bowed like a young Japanese girl should to her elders.

"Well, good to know since I'm guessing that you're going to be hanging around here a lot." She winked at me, which I have to say, I'm not so sure what she meant by it. "Anyway, if you want, you can go finish that match you were having with Momo."

"Nani?" Momoshirou, Eiji, and I all exclaimed at once.

"But I thought that you made them all run because you didn't want me to be on the courts."

"It's fine if I say it is."

"Arigatou!" I smiled happily and ran off to the courts with Momoshirou-kun. The match continued and I proudly say that I came back with a victory. There were a few twist serves, a Drive B, and a little bit of one-foot-split stepping.

"Ah! Yurina-senapi! You were hiding more things from me!" Momoshirou complained as he plopped onto the ground.

"Heheh," I giggled and stuck my tongue out.

"Nice, Eiji!" My ears caught the words of Oishi from another court. When I turned around, I saw that Eiji and Oishi were in a doubles match with Kaidou-kun and Inui-kun. "Ah, sugoi..." I said in astonishment.

"Kikumaru-kun is really amazing."

"Yeah. Ah, wait, haven't you seen him play before?" Momoshirou looked at me with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Hehehe, that's right, I guess I have!" I laughed nervously at my stupidity. But Kikumaru-kun is amazing and one cannot watch him play and think otherwise. I think I might sound like a fan girl right now…

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know who they were though. Eiji-senpai's our 'acrobatic player'. Along with Oishi-senpai, they are known as 'Seigaku's Golden Pair'." Momoshirou explained to me as the two of us watched their game.

Eiji was jumping around doing flips and yelled out "Kikumaru Beam." Oishi on the other hand was much calmer and would hit whatever would come his way. He yelled out, "Moon Volley."

"Kakkoi! Iko Kikumaru-kun!" I shrieked, not being able to hold myself back. Unfortunately when I yelled out to him, Eiji looked back at me and gave me the victory sign "V". That wasn't the bad part of course, it was that a ball went at him and he missed it. Luckily, Oishi was able to hit the ball.

"Eiji, pay attention," Oishi scolded him.

I covered my mouth in hopes that I wouldn't get him in trouble again. "Oops..." Momoshirou laughed at my reaction.

As their matched continued, I was starting to love tennis more and more. I hadn't been able to see the unique play styles of Seigaku's members before. Eiji's acrobatic play, Oishi's mastery of doubles, Inui's data tennis, and Kaidou's snake shots! Before I knew it, the match was over with Eiji and Oishi's victory.

"Congratulations Kikumaru-kun! You were amazing! You too Oishi-kun" I smiled happily at him.

"Hmm... he put 6 more top spin on his shot... I must calculate this..." You heard Inui-kun mumbling to himself as he jotted down some stuff onto his notebook. "Ah, arigatou, Yuri-chan!" He smiled with a very small tint of pink.

"I loved your acrobatic play style! It was very fun to watch," I exclaimed.

"Ne, Yuri-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Do you want to come with me to the street tennis courts today after school?"

"Eh? Me? I'd love to!" I almost shrieked with joy as a smile stretched across me face.

Before I knew it, I was in class. I was starting to doze off. To my misfortune, right as soon as my eyes closed, something poked me in my side. I jumped up; wide awake and looked around to find the culprit. Someone was giggling from my right. It was Yasuniko-kun. "Ah, itai, Yasuniko-kun," I whispered to him.

He laughed some more then stopped when he realized my attention was averted. I was looking at Kikumaru-kun who was to my left. "Heheheh," I laughed in an almost sinister way. I saw that Eiji was asleep. He had his head leaning on his hands with his elbow upon the desk. I took my ruler and extended it toward him. Quickly, I poked him in the arm which caused it to collapse. His head came falling down to the desk. The shock of the sudden crash caused him to jolt up.

"Excuse me Kikumaru-kun? Is there something you would like to add on my lecture about Nobunagaoda?" She was irritated with him. "Eh? Ah, gomen nasai Sensei," he bowed and sat back down.

"Gomen Kikumaru-kun," I laughed between words. "It was just so tempting after Yasuniko-kun got me," I defended.

"Eh, that was so mean," he was pretending to be hurt.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I played along.

The rest of the day was pretty easy. I joked around more with Kikumaru-kun and Yasuniko-kun.

As everyone was leaving the classroom Yasuniko-kun called to me. "Hey, Ayako-san, do you want to go get a burger with me?"

"Eh? Oh, gomen Yasuniko-kun. I'm going somewhere with Kikumaru-kun." I apologized to him; genuinely feeling bad, though I'm not too sure why.

"Oh, so you're already going on dates with Kikumaru-kun. I guess I was too slow..." he sounded upset, but that's when I realized it. I was going to go on a date with Kikumaru-kun!

* * *

Hey, hope you all liked the chapter, I'm working on fixing them up and I hope that they are improving

Please leave reviews on how I can make the story better or just write one saying how much you like the story XD


	4. Date?

After class I think my hands were starting to sweat a little. It hadn't hit me that I was going to be going somewhere with Kikumaru-kun alone; not until Yasuniko-kun said it. I didn't know what to do; my mind was running in circles while trying to ignore all the different thoughts that were popping into my head about how I could embarrass myself. People were passing by and starring since I was tipping back and forth as I walked. I couldn't really walk straight in my mind set.

"Ayako-san, are you alright?" Fuji tapped my shoulder.

"Eh?" I jumped in surprise. "Oh, Fuji-kun. I'm fine thanks." I gave him a smile and went back to my tipsy state.

Just when I thought that I could go back to my self-induced mental abuse, you know, all the falling-on-my-face-in-front-of-Kikumaru-kun stuff, Momoshirou-kun ran up to me. "Yurina-senpai! I heard!" He snickered.

"Hear-heard what Momoshirou-kun?" I stuttered while trying to get a grip on the fact that I wasn't actually falling face first to the ground like I thought.

"I heard that you're going on a date with Eiji-senpai!" He was nearly squealing like a school girl.

I had no idea how he found out. After all, the only people that should have known were me, Kikumaru-kun and Yasuniko-kun.

"Eh? Honto, Ayako-san?" Fuji walked over to us.

"Well... um... Bye!" I yelled in a nervous attempt to run. Before the two guys realized, I was almost out of eye sight. They were left confused.

I hadn't realized that I was already at the courts. "Wow, I'm here," I sighed and began to walk up the stairs to reach the courts. It was a bit surprising that I could remember where the courts were. I guess running away mindlessly can help with subconscious memory-jogging?

As soon as I got to the top, I saw that Kikumaru-kun was already there playing a match with Ryouma. It was a bit disappointing to see that it wasn't going to be just me and Kikumaru-kun.

"Ah, Yuri-chan!" Eiji called to you with a smile as he raced off the courts. You smiled and looked at the courts.

"Kikumaru-kun, Rouyma-san is here too?"

"Yup! I wanted to have a match with you and O'chibi." His cheerful face was adorable.

"Demo, are you planning on going against us alone?" I took a quick look around and saw no one else there.

"No, Oishi is going to be my partner."

"Where is he?" I questioned as Ryouma walked towards the two of us.

"Oishi-senpai is getting a few materials," Echizen answered.

I was just about to ask what kind of materials he was talking about when I heard Shuichirou calling out to Kikumaru-kun. "Eiji, sorry I'm late." He had a tired, nervous smile on his face. Fuji-kun was also standing beside him with a bag in his hands.

More and more people from my school, actually, more specifically, from the Tennis team were showing up. There was one thing that was bugging me though. How was Fuji-kun with Oishi-kun if he found out about my d-…meeting with Kikumaru-kun just a little bit ago? I eyed him carefully just as he took something out of the bag.

"Here you go Ayako-san," Fuji held out a red and black racket for me.

"Eh? What's this?" I took the racket and examined it.

"It's your racket, Ayako-san." Oishi responded as I looked at the four guys in front of me.

"But..." I was at a lose for words.

"Oishi and Fuji went to St. Rudolph to meet up with your brother." Kikumaru-kun smiled.

"Ah, so then this is my racket from..." I smiled warmly while looking down at the racket in my hands. "It's the racket that my brother gave me right before I left for the States."

"Yup! Kei-kun told us all about it when we called him up to see if you had a special racket that you liked. Now we can have a great game!" Kikumaru-kun took my arm and pulled me out to the courts.

"Ah, Eiji, don't pull her." Oishi attempted to stop his friend. He let go, allowing me and Echizen to make our way over to the other side of the courts.

"Are you ready Yuri-chan?" Kikumaru-kun shouted to me.

"Um, not exactly!" I called back and then looked to at my skirt.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He didn't seem to understand the fact that I just couldn't play wearing a skirt. After the match I had with Momoshirou-kun earlier, my butt was a bit sore and I didn't want to have to go home and explain why my skirt had dirt all over the backside.

"I didn't really think of it until now but… is there anyway that I can run home and grab something else to wear?"

"Ayako-san!" Fuji-kun held up the bag he had earlier. I thought it only had my racket but when I ran over to him, he showed me that there was a change of clothes. He probably saw my confused expression because he started to explain that Kei-nii-chan thought I could use them and had my mom drop them off at St. Rudolph.

"Arigatou Fuji-kun!" I beamed taking the bag and rushed to the bathrooms. Two minutes later, I was out and ready. I gave myself a mental reminder to thank my mom for getting one of my cuter tennis outfits.

"Ready now, Yuri-chan?" Kikumaru-kun asked again.

"Yeah! Thanks for waiting." I turned to Ryouma and asked him, "Usual play style?"

"If that's the way Senpai wants to play." Echizen smirked.

"What are you two mumbling about over there?" Oishi asked.

"Nya! Yuri-chan, let's play!"

"Hai!"

I took the ball and served up the usual twist serve. The rest of the match went with amazing cooperation between me and Echizen. Fuji-kun was the ref and due to all the Drive B's, one foot split stepping, and the twist serves, Kikumaru-kun and Oishi-kun weren't able to beat us. The match came out to be a tie. The Golden Pair sat on the bleachers in exhaustion as I joined them. Ryouma just slouched slightly over the railing.

"Echizen-san, you really haven't lost your touch." I grinned while looking at him.

"Neither has Senpai," Ryouma took his racket and stood up straight.

"Eh? Did O'chibi know Yuri-chan before?" Kikumaru-kun questioned with curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, heh. I guess so." I suppose I was going to have to explain sooner or later how I actually knew Echizen Ryouma.

* * *

Heheh, so as a side venture, I wanted to write what happened when Oishi and Fuji went to go get Yurina's racket.

Fuji and Oishi walked down through the halls of St. Rudolph. They found their way to the workout room where lots of the St. Rudolph Tennis team were training.

The moment Fuji was spotted by Mizuki, Oishi made his way over toward Keichi who was getting a drink of water.

"Oh, Yuuta-kun's older brother has come to challenge me to a match." Mizuki brushed his hand through his hair and looked at Fuji.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" Yuuta looked at Fuji questioningly.

"Ah, Yuuta-kun. Your brother has decided to finally accept my offer to become my official rival and face me in a glorious match right now." He was sparkling.

"So, how's school been going?" Fuji was completely ignoring Mizuki and was talking with his younger brother.

"Is that why you came all the way here?" The brothers were having their own conversation as Oishi and Keichi were having theirs.

Hajime was both crushed at Fuji ignoring him, and the fact that no one was talking to him. … Poor guy…XD

* * *

Ok, so I finally have all the chapters that I had on Quizilla, fixed and moved over to this site

I am out of ideas on Prince of Tennis at the moment so there will not be an update for a while, but I hope to get the next chapter out before school starts in a month or so.. .

Anyways... **Please leave reviews **


End file.
